High school for one, plus three
by Zorrashi
Summary: Hitsugaya is attendin a school mosly meant for the rich and it is there that he meets three girls that he wants to know more about. 3 implied couples one-shot.


High school never ends…..for Hitsugaya anyway

Okinoshiwa is a private school in modern day japan only for either the supper rich or the supper smart. A young man was walking down the hall, every student continued to steal glances and utter words as he did so. The man was 5ft and 6 inches tall, and he was one of the students who got accepted by academic means, and as a result, he was the "outsider" of the school. You see, even though the school accepts students if they are either rich or smart, most of the school consist of the rich. It's been that way since the school was created. A person who was smart and went to that school was almost unheard of. As a result almost all of the faculty and students thought Okinoshiwa was a school only for the rich. It was no surprise either, the building wasn't "ordinary", it had flower and statue gardens and the buildings had such exterior it looked like it was more like a **really** big mansion than a school. The uniforms the students are required to wear are similar to what nobles or major workmen would wear. This boy however was an "outsider" because he came from a rather poor background, which is different than everyone else. Not only that, but the way he looked was also different. I mean **way** different! This boy had turquoise eyes that at times seemed sea green or dark blue in a different light. He always looked serious, he had a rather "cool", or as the students say, "unworldly" posture and he carried his school bag over his shoulder. His most distinguishing characteristics is his spikey white hair and his "cold" disposition. This boy went by the name of Toushiro Hitsugaya. He was just reaching the door to his homeroom class on his first day of school when he suddenly felt an immediate pain to his face as he was entering. He was knocked backwards two or three steps, it took him a moment to open his eyes to see what caused a surprising attack on him. What he saw was a tall blond beauty that had a surprised look on her face. She was standing in a rather lazy way and her hand was put in front of her body, her hand clinched in a fist. "She punched me", Hitsugaya realized in his thoughts. The girl spoke in a somewhat shrill voice that he thought as annoying "oh, sorry! I thought you were a pervert! What were you doing sneaking in here like that anyway!" Hitsugaya was somewhat enraged by her statement,

"I didn't sneak in! I was coming in here like any other student! And why did you think I was a pervert!" His voice was so forceful and harsh that many in the room gasped and shuddered. Rich people aren't used to people raising their voices, period. The only exception to that was the blond. "Only perverts go around corners like that! You just want what every other man here wants! Admit it!" she pointed to her "larger- than-everybody-else's" breast.

"I, Rangiku Matsumoto, will not be assaulted by someone like you!" She now pointed straight at him. Hitsugaya already turned his back on her as he headed toward his seat. "Why would I "want something as _**disgusting**_ as that! I have no interest in that. Not in the very least do I even _**think**_ they are attractive!" For whatever reason the last sentence, along with the word "disgusting" echoed in the room. By this time everyone was present in the room, including the teacher. Everyone gasped. In particular, both genders had different expressions written on their faces, the guys had "what the hell did you say!" look as if they couldn't believe he just insulted that girl's most "appealing" quality. The females had the "I can't believe he _told_ her!" look as if they have wanted to tell her the same exact thing he said for long time. They couldn't believe a GUY would say it. The blond was absolutely surprised by his claim, but then she actually smiled, as if she was glad he said it "well then, I guess you AREN'T a pervert! But….." her face suddenly turned into such a way that the entire class was quieted by its force. The face was just plain anger, her voice sound lowered and sounded more threatening as she said "…to say that my breast are _**disgusting**_, is a step too far…." She was now walking over to where Hitsugaya sat, and she looked way beyond threatening. Hitsugaya was barely affected by that, in fact his face was as serious as ever. But he did feel a little guilty he went that far. To be honest, her breast was the first thing he noticed about her, if he said that to this, Rangiku, he was sure that she'll calm down. But then again, it might make her believe that he was a pervert. Rangiku was practically standing over him by now and was about to brutally punch him square in the face again. But Hitsugaya was now completely on guard, ready to block any attack in the most reserved fashion possible. Rangiku didn't even get the chance to hit him though, because apparently someone said "Hey, stop bullying the new student! And he's not a pervert! You think that of every single man here!" the voice was somewhat shrill but stern, and it sounded like the type of voice that most people would use to be kind to people. Rangiku was now standing straight up, with her hands on her hips "I don't care if he is a new student! Shouldn't you be more thoughtful of your seniors, vice-president!" . Hitsugaya was no longer listening to the conversation any longer, he was too busy looking at the person they called "vice-president". She had shoulder length brown hair, with beautiful chestnut eyes, short when it comes to height, and a pretty face that went along nicely with her fragile-looking figure. In many ways she looked like an innocent girl. He almost couldn't believe that she just stood up for him. Most times girls like her just assume he is a bad person just because of his face and the way his eyes are. Another voice snapped Hitsugaya out of his thoughts "Matsumoto, sit down, and let Hinamori do attendance already! This period is our free time and you already wasted 15 minutes of it!" Ah, so her name is Hinamori…Hitsugaya was practically wracking his brain trying to figure what to say to the girl to get her to tell him his name, without acting "mean" or "rude", thankfully the tall girl standing in the front saved him from the trouble. Just by looking at her, with her pinned up black hair, glasses and a composed posture she is what the people call the "famous" student president of class 10A, Nanao Ise. After Matsumoto reluctantly sat down at her assigned seat at the other side of the classroom, Nanao looked at Hitsugaya with a thoughtful look with a hint of defiance; she had clearly heard all the rumors the other students started. She then coughed, she wanted everyone's attention "I do believe it is the duty of the new student to introduce himself" she then walked over to his desk and handed him a piece of chalk.

"I don't believe I have a reason to introduce myself to people who have already heard of me" was all Hitsugaya said to her. Rangiku stood up in a flash, "what do you mean by that? I, for one have NEVER heard of you! You're so full of it! Stop acting like you're a famous celebrity!" . Hitsugaya made such a face, that one or two students giggled, he didn't notice though, all that was running through his head was "she must be either a stupid idiot or a lazy diva". Nanao practically shoved the chalk in his face, "see? She doesn't know who you are." Hitsugaya had no choice; he couldn't believe that Rangiku was such an idiot. He walked up to the front of the classroom with a hand in his right pocket and his left hand loosely holding the chalk. He then wrote out his name in kanji in neat handwriting, he wrote it big enough for the whole class to see. Most of the students at this time where already doing their own business but Rangiku, Hinamori and Nanao were watching intently. Rangiku made, what Hitsugaya thought as a priceless face. Nanao still had her intellectual seriousness face and Hinamori was looking at the kanji with a blank expression, as if she didn't know what to think. The fact that they were even looking at the kanji at all mean that they are trying to figure what to think of him. Likewise, Hitsugaya was still trying to figure out what to think of them. The other students wanted nothing to do with him, but they seemed intrigued enough to think about him. Hitsugaya returned to his seat as he made a mental decision: to figure more about these "interesting" girls. It was about five seconds later that Hinamori and Rangiku came up to him with a few questions. Nanao was busy doing her "homework", but he always noticed when she was eavesdropping on the conversation or was stealing a glance at him. Rangiku was the first to speak, "No wonder you are so rude! With a pitiful background like yours, I suppose manners are less important." She was still talking to Hitsugaya but he tuned her out, he was looking at Hinamori, waiting for her to speak. Hinamori noticed his attention was on her but she had no idea what to say. His gaze seemed unrelenting as it tried to pry words from her mouth. She had to say something though, with every second Hitsugaya wishes for someone else to say something the more brutal his gaze becomes to Hinamori. She then peeped out "what are your hobbies?" . Hitsugaya's gaze showed the look of relief and she then realized that the "looks" she was looking at earlier was one of desperation and pleading, not of ruthlessness and relentlessness. As she was listening to his response as Rangiku was yelling her discontent she felt guilty for judging a book by its cover. "My usual hobbies are reading and studying, not much else" Hitsugaya's response was short, but it was enough to answer the question. Rangiku was silently sitting on the chair next to him; she gave up on talking when it became clear that they were not paying any attention to her. The rest of class consisted of Hinamori asking questions, Hitsugaya answering those questions, Rangiku making sly comments and Nanao eavesdropping on the conversation that only Hitsugaya notices .Through the school day he notices he has at least 3 classes with nanao,2 classes with Hinamori and 1 class with Rangiku. It was the end of school now and Hitsugaya was walking down the main hallway toward the front doors when a familiar voice called out to him. "How was your first day? It seems like Hinamori and Matsumoto were the only people who talked to you." it was Nanao Ise and was already packed up like he was, ready to head home. Hitsugaya gave her a reasonable response "My day was fine. Nothing to troublesome came up." Hitsugaya was looking at her face as he said this, there was something nagging at his mind, but he couldn't place it yet. He continued looking at her face while she was offering to give him a tour of the entire school tomorrow since he hadn't been given one yet, and then it hit him. It's really not his style, but he spoke his mind "you should wear your hair down tomorrow". Nanao was in the middle of a sentence before she stuttered "w-what?" she was slightly blushing after he said that.

"I said you should wear your hair down tomorrow, the way you wear your hair up kind of draws away from your actual complextion, which is actually very attractive." Nanao was blushing even more now, but instead of replying, she walked away….quickly. Hitsugaya now wondered if he offended her somehow. He then continued to walk out of the school, toward his home.

The next day Momo was surprised to walk in her homeroom class seeing Toushiro being fawned over…by Rangiku! She was practically hugging his arm while he was sitting at his desk trying to remove her, she was saying what a "wonderful" man he is and how she would "wouldn't mind having him come over to her house"- wait, did I say house, I meant mansion. Momo, after a long stare of astonishment (along with other bystanders), rushed over trying to help Hitsugaya remove the possibly drunk Rangiku from his arm that was already having problems with its blood flow. Then, in a flash of black, a rectangular object about the width of a tack, slammed on the desk, just barely missing Toushiro's and Rangiku's arm as well as Momo's hand. The black, rectangular object was a book- no, more like a book-like case filled with organized papers, and the person who swung the "case" was a girl wearing glasses, a dignified composed posture and blue eyes that were, as Hitsugaya noticed, filled with both irritation and slight excitement. It took everyone a few moments to notice her; she looked very different with her dark hair down to shoulders. The class 10A president responded to the surprised stares with a "shouldn't you guys be doing your work! I can tell just by looking at you guys that you have something to be doing!" , although her looks changed her personality hadn't. Nanao was now opening her black case and motioning Momo and Rangiku to come closer to take a look at it. Hitsugaya had no interest in the case or its content, so he started doing some homework he had been assigned in algebra and history. He then heard murmurs from the trio of girls looming over the case,

"wow…"

"He really did that…"

"Hitsugaya was so CUTE!"

The last comment captured his attention immediately, the word 'cute" perked his senses in an instant; he then walked casually over to the feminine trio and asked if he could take a look at what their case contained. They obliged willingly, but what he saw shocked him and terrified him. The entire case was all about HIM. His grades, his history, his shoe size from age 1 – 16, his awards, his accomplishments, his attendance record, sports he played, along with his current, up-to-date height, weight, eyesight range and other physical attributes that apply to him. The case even had photos from his preschool days! Hitsugaya was staring at it for about a minute or so when he asked "where did you get all of this….". Nanao replied curtly "I understand if your surprised, but you see you perked my interest so much I just couldn't help myself", the way she said that made him shudder, she was talking like she could get this stuff as easily a kid can get candy from a candy shop! Nanao continued "Me and my family have strong ties with people in high places and as such we have access to nearly everyone's student files." Hitsugaya wasn't so sure that was entirely true since the case also had info on him on where he normally goes after school, along with his relationships with other people. Even the janitor, he normally chats with at a book store he visits frequently. He finally noticed that all three of them were looking at him with a large grin. He cleared his throat "umm, why are you three grinning like that"

Matsumoto was the first answer "Because now we'll know where you'll be after every school day…."

Momo silently added "and there will be few things we won't already know about you…"

Nanao then added with a larger grin than everyone else "You didn't honestly think we would leave you alone after a few days did you?"

Hitsugaya felt like he was shrinking, he was now imagining there not being a place in the world where he would be without one of the three "clever maidens" close by, and sure enough he was right. When he left school and headed toward a café he saw Matsumoto waiting for him saying that his meal would be her treat. Then he went to a book store and found Nanao. They had a small conversation before Hitsugaya ran out of the store, desperately wanting to avoid another encounter with the ladies. But when he went to the park at his favorite bench by a stream he found Momo there doing her homework. In those three places he was oblivious to the three men who were also there in each of those areas.

"Hey, Hitsugaya! Can you come over and help me out! This stuff is getting confusing." the voice of Hinamori practically pulled him over to her. The only subjects Hinamori had trouble in were biology and algebra. Ironically these subjects are where Hitsugaya excelled the most. He sighed as he sat down on the bench next to her and started pointing at her notebook as he explained the equation to her. When Momo needed little of his assistance he asked, "why is it that I feel like you three are following me everywhere I go…?" Hinamori chuckled, "That's because we are following everywhere you go, it's fun to see your reaction when you see at least one of us everywhere you go"

"Isn't that kind of illegal"

"Following a person, no"

"This isn't following….its **stalking**"

"We aren't stalking!…..well I guess you could say Nanao is stalking you, she's the one who got all the info on you over night."

Hitsugaya realized that **was** true. Momo saw his face, "She can't get arrested though, her parents practically **own** all of the police forces in japan." Hitsugaya was covering his face with his hand now, he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her last name. Her full name was Nanao Ise, Ise was the name of a rich general, who, after he retired, set up the best police system in japan. This is how he came to be, practically, the police overlord of japan.

As the year went on, he realized the men that were following him and found out that they were body guards sent by Nanao's father to make sure that he was no threat to her. Every day at school Matsumoto would most likely tackle him with a suffocating hug that Hitsugaya found impossible to dodge, Hinamori would bring homemade cookies every two days or so. Nanao would provide cheat sheets for the days test if he wanted them (which normally he didn't). A new problem developed some time in the second semester, a small group of male students were making an alliance against Hitsugaya. Apparently they were all fans of the "innocent" Hinamori, the "Alluring" Matsumoto and the "strict" Nanao, a.k.a the "trio of goddesses". Not only was it annoying for Hitsugaya to deal with them but it annoyed the feminine tri even more. Matsumoto always refered to them as "disgusting and revolting men"

Nanao was practical and called them "Insolent idiots", but what was the most shocking was Momo's vision toward them, she normally called then "ugly beast that should die…." Or something along those lines…Apart from that the routine was the same. Even years after Hitsugaya went to collage he was always visited by the trio. Momo opened a chain of bakeries all over japan, all of them with a five star rating. Matsumoto was supermodel for dresses, swimming suits, casual wear and anything in between. Nanao took over her father's business and made the police force even better than it was then, and Hitsugaya was now a super successful politician. It's true that Hitsugaya was never really into politics, but he ended up involved in it anyway. With his keen and intellectual mind he quickly became a successful and popular one. He was also one with a happy life. He was happy that these three women from high school always came a visited him every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. He was thinking about asking one of them to be his wife. He really does like all of them. Likewise, the women also like him, and they too were also thinking of having him as a husband.

The end


End file.
